Battosai the Manslayer
by Rurokenrox91
Summary: Battosai the Manslayer, or Kenshin, is in the middle of the Bakumatsu, and everything is going normal, until a mysterious voice talks to him. Now the mysterious voice is beginning to toy with the Battosai! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

1

Chapter 1

The year was 1865. The Bakumatsu was raging wildly. Yet, there was one warrior, a hitokiri, who everyone feared. He crept in the night, so there was no record of him. He was a manslayer. His name was Hitokiri Battosai, and his game was swordsmanship.

"Ah, another night, another kill. I guess I better head back to camp before I am discovered."

In the distance came a noise. There were footsteps, and Battosai recognized that it was more than one. As the footsteps grew closer, he put his hand on the hilt of the sword and prepared to strike.

"We really shouldn't be out here, that Battosai might kill us if he finds us."

"I don't know. If he comes after us he'll think that we are with him because we are dressed like his friends."

At that moment Battosai jumped down from his tree and drew his legendary sword.

"Die! For I know that you are against me. I heard your conversation."

And at that he used his Battojutsu and killed all three men in one strike. The three men lay there in their pool of blood. Battosai didn't want to go back to camp all full of blood, so he headed down to the river to clean up.

"Ah, the water feels really nice. I can't wait to get back to camp and go to sleep."

As Battosai headed back for the camp, he went back to the site of the deaths, but the bodies were gone!

"Mwa! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed a sinister voice. "You will not get away with this Battosai! I'm watching you. So you better watch your back, or you'll end up dead!"

"Come out and face me, or are you just a big chicken! I am not afraid of you!"

"No! You will face me sooner than you think. So be prepared."

So Battosai went back to camp, but he went a little more careful, trying to listen for footsteps. When he heard none, he decided to just go back. As soon as he got into his bed, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1Authors note: thoughts are italicized. This second installment is a little dark. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Battosai, we need your help!"

The young man quickly got up and put his pure red hair into the normal high ponytail. As he got out of his tent, a large, black cloud arose from the center of the cluster of tents.

"No! This can't be. Commander! I'm coming." Battosai cried.

When he got there, things seemed pretty bad. The commander's tent, Battosai's only true friend in the war, was burned to the ground.

"What's the status on Commander." he yelled.

"Sir, it's beginning to look very bad. I'm afraid," there was a long pause, "he isn't going to make it. But that's not it. There was a note, sir, that said 'I'm watching you. So you better watch your back.'"

At that, Battosai stood there, stunned, with the look of fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong sir. There seems to be something bothering you."

"Nothing! Just, leave me alone!"

"Yes sir!"

Everyone knew not to mess with the Battosai, for there were rumors spreading across the camp saying that he would even kill his own men. He was feared by all, except for the commander. That was why the commander was his only friend, and now here was the almighty Battosai, being toyed with by some unknown person. He was going to get that man, for that much he knew. He was waiting for this encounter. Yet, he was going on with life as normal.

_Why is this happening to me? Who is the man that is torturing me. I'm not going to fall to his tactics. That's what he wants me to do. I know it. I'm ready for him. _

While he was thinking. He ended up wandering out into the woods. When he realized this, he heard that sinister voice again.

"I am coming for you. You better be ready, for the time that I strike could be anytime. Even in your sleep."

"Show yourself you worthless coward. I'm ready to face you. Come on out and fight!"

Battosai went out that night breathing raggedly. He had never felt this before during his entire life. He was feeling the one thing he never thought possible, fear. He was sweating hard, as if he had been fighting for hours. The night was long, and he was too afraid to fight anyone, so he hid himself from view, when he began to head home.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

"Now its time for you to die, Battosai!" said the strange voice as a man walked out of the bushes.

The man was wearing a black robe with a black mask of what appeared to be black silk. He had two swords at his side and wore a hat with an enormous rim. He began to grab for his sword when he looked straight into Battosai's eyes.

"Good, full of rage. That is how I prefer to fight you. Now come on, before it gets too late. It's time for you to die."

"I must know who you are. I want to know who has been tormenting me."

"You shouldn't be worrying about who I am right now, but worrying about your life. Now enjoy your last moments."

At that, the two manslayers grabbed their swords and flew at each other. It was a stunning battle as neither of them could land a blow on the other person. The battle had gone on for hours, and a crowd began to gather by climbing into the trees.

"That style isn't going to w" interrupted was the Battosai by the sword piercing through his stomach.

"Hahahaha. Now suffer, as you have made my fallen comrades suffer. Oh and by the way, my name is"

Battosai sat up from his bed, panting so hard that his pal, Sanosuke, came into the room.

"What's wrong Kenshin."

"Nothing, just a nightmare."

"Again! You have been having these nightmares all week now."

"I know, I wish that they have would," there was a scream not too far from the tent.

Kenshin and Sanosuke quickly headed over to the site, where a man wearing black robes set out from the tent and looked directly in Kenshin's eyes.

"You're next, Battosai. I'm gonna make you suffer the way you made my comrades suffer."

At that, he rushed off past Kenshin and quickly out of sight, only to reappear again and leave over the horizon.

As Kenshin went back into bed, he noticed something on the floor in front of it.

It was a letter and Kenshin read it aloud, for he knew Sanosuke was sitting outside his door.

"If you want to find out who I am, then you must meet me on top of Mount Fuji."

"Hey Sanosuke, wanna go with me, since I can tell you're sitting outside my tent."

"Gosh. I hate it when you do that. Why can't you just let me know that you know that I am sitting there."

"Why don't you just enter my tent. You have noticed that I really don't care."

"I know, but, fine, I'll just start entering your tent whenever I want."

So later that night they set out for Mount Fuji. As the got near the top of the mountain, they heard the voice again.

"Prepare to die! It is time! Mwahahaha."

And out stepped a figure dressed in black robes wearing a mask of what appeared to be blck silk.

To Be Continued


End file.
